Parties Are For The Living
by Social Safari
Summary: Kaoru is torn between the living and the dead. Winning entry of the "Temptation" one-shot challenge on Nicluvly's OHSHC Fanfiction Contest Community.


Wearing designer jeans and sporting over-styled hair, the fashionable man looked out of place gathering up dirty plates and cups before bringing them into the kitchen. All the guests had gone home and he was cleaning up the remnants of a child's birthday party.

"This is the last of the washable stuff," Kaoru said, placing the plates on the sideboard.

Up to her elbows in soapy water, a petite woman shook chestnut locks out of her eyes so she could observe him dispose of crumpled paper birthday napkins. "Geez, the head of Hitachiin Industries, picking up my trash. Where's my camera phone?" teased Haruhi while she rinsed cups and utensils, stacking them in the dishwasher. Though her voice sounded playful, her dark eyes were touched with sadness.

He laughed with her. "Sorry. Japan hasn't yet figured out how to make a waterproof phone. You missed your paparazzi moment."

"Thanks so much for all of your help," she couldn't help smiling back at him. "I don't think I'd have pulled it off without you."

"It's fine, really. I had fun doing it. Everyone had a great time today." He tossed half-eaten cake into the garbage. "Is Ranka putting the kids to bed?"

"Yes, he's reading them Babar for the twentieth time."

For today's festivities, Haruhi eschewed the typical Hitachiin-style gala, opting for a small party at home. The house had been filled with their closest friends and family. Even former members of the Host Club and their families showed up, including Kyouya and Tamaki, both high-powered CEOs running international empires. Everyone had gathered here today.

Everyone but Hikaru.

Was it really only three years ago since his brother died? The pain was as fresh as though it happened yesterday. The heartache of losing Hikaru was a fracture in the former twin's soul.

Kaoru rubbed his nose as he looked away, lost in thought.

He had arrived at Haruhi's house early that morning to set up, hefting a helium balloon tank, a gigantic wrapped gift and two arms full of shopping bags from a local party supply store.

His sister-in-law had greeted him as always, chastely, with a light kiss on his cheek. "Wow, what's all this?"

"Every kid's party needs decorations!"

Today was his niece's birthday. Though Haruhi hadn't felt like celebrating, she recognized the importance of milestones. In her case, she had two reasons to keep moving forward: the now eight year-old Mayumi and five year-old Seiji.

Parties were for the living and Hikaru's family was very much alive.

Kaoru's thoughts returned him to the present moment. He watched as Haruhi let out a quick puff of breath in another attempt to push her bangs out of her eyes, her hands still occupied with soapy water. A fresh wave of longing pulled through his chest like an undertow.

He was in love with his dead brother's wife. He recently admitted to himself he always had been, ever since they were kids. It explained why, at thirty-eight, he was still a bachelor.

Unconsciously, the man reached out, affectionately brushing the errant strand out of the woman's face and tucking it behind her ear. Then he quickly recoiled, as though burned at the touch.

Half a lifetime ago, Kaoru suppressed his own feelings to make way for Hikaru. And here he was, half a lifetime later, trying to replace him. He closed his eyes, pained and disgusted with himself. The surviving twin respected his brother's memory too much to try to fill Hikaru's shoes.

Kaoru felt racked with guilt and sadness. He had to get out of there. "Well, looks like everything's in order and it's late. I'm gonna take off."

Haruhi turned off the water, wiped her hands and faced him. "Thank you again for today. Mayumi was so happy," she said quietly, a soft smile on her face.

"No problem. You know I'm always here for you and the kids." He gave her a quick hug and leaned down for her usual goodbye kiss on his cheek.

Except this time, when she reached up to him, it on his lips, a sweet and tender kiss full of promise.

Kaoru gave into temptation.


End file.
